First Love
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: [OneShoot SasuxSaku SongFic] You're allways gonna be my love. I'll remember to love you taught me how... TRISTE, MUUUUY TRISTE


**

* * *

**

**First Love**

**(Primer amor)**

* * *

**.PLAY.**

**(Clic!)**

**Saigo no kisu wa**

**Tabako no flavor ga shita**

**Nigakute setsunai kaori**

_El último beso_

_Tenía el sabor del tabaco_

_Un pequeño y triste aroma_

Te despediste y te fuiste persiguiendo a tu hermano. Te grité. Sí, te grité mucho... Recuerdo ese día como su hubiera sido ayer… Me diste un rápido beso y te fuiste… Ese beso… El primero entre nosotros… El primero que me han dado… Y seguramente el más vacío. En tu beso no había sentimiento. No había nada. Era triste…

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**

**Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou**

**Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

_Mañana, a esta hora_

_¿Dónde estarás?_

_¿En quién estarás pensando?_

Todos los días me pregunto donde estás… ¿Habrás matado a tu hermano…¿Habrás conseguido tu venganza?

Ya ha pasado largo rato desde que te fuiste. ¿Pensaste en mí, Sasuke¿Lo has hecho?... Me alegraría mucho que me respondieras un sí... Realmente, me alegraría mucho que… Simplemente me respondieras: Quiero que estés aquí¡te amo!... ¿Pensaste en mí?... ¿Pensaste en tu amigo Naruto¡Está saliendo con Hinata! Se los ve muy felices... ¿Pensaste en Ino?... Aunque no puedas creerlo, ella está con Shikamaru ahora. ¿Pensaste en Kakashi?... Él sigue como siempre… ¿Pensaste en todos nosotros?...

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**

**I'll remember to love**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

_Siempre serás mi amor_

_Y aunque me enamore de alguien otra vez_

_Recordaré amar_

_Como vos me enseñaste_

_Siempre serás el único_

_Seguirá siendo una triste canción de amor_

_Hasta que pueda cantar una nueva canción_

¿Sabes Sasuke?... Siempre pensé que fuiste un capricho de niña... Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Mucho Sasuke. Mucho… Puede ser que me enamore de otro. Puede ser que alguien cautive mi corazón. Pero nadie como lo hiciste vos. Y sigo cantando esta canción… Mi madre me regaló para mi cumpleaños un cd llamado "First Love – Hikaru Utada"… Y cada frase me hace acordar a ti¿sabes Sasuke?... Ella dice que no se puede olvidar al primer amor… ¡Tiene razón! En mi corazón, siempre serás el único…

**Tachidomaru jikan ga**

**Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru**

**Wasuretaku nai koto bakari**

_El tiempo pausado_

_Está a punto de moverse_

_Hay muchos pensamientos que no quiero olvidar_

¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que pasamos juntos Sasuke?... ¿Las recuerdas?... En tu viaje¿Pensaste en todo lo que vivimos juntos?... Todas las peleas con Naruto… Río cuando las recuerdo. Todas las misiones¡Qué felices éramos!... Sasuke… ¿Eras feliz en ese entonces…?

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**

**Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru**

**Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

_Mañana, a esta hora_

_Probablemente estaré llorando_

_Probablemente estaré pensando en tí_

Ahora lloro. Mañana lloraré también... ¿Sabes Sasuke...¡Lloro por tí!... ¿Sabes Sasuke?... Pienso en tí, siempre. Y me duele tu recuerdo. Me duele que te hayas ido. Me dejaste sola. Me siento vacía¿sabes Sasuke?... Y así me sentiré mañana. Y pasado...

**You will always be inside my heart**

**Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara**

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**

**Now and forever you are still the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

_Siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón_

_Siempre tendrás tu propio espacio_

_Espero que yo tenga un espacio en tu corazón también_

_Ahora y para siempre serás el único_

_Sigue siendo una triste canción de amor_

_Hasta que pueda cantar una nueva canción_

Por más que intente olvidarte no puedo. Te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón, muy grande, que no deja espacio a mi propia felicidad. Te llevaste mis lágrimas, el rubor de mis mejillas y el brillo de mis ojos que comienzan a tornarse a un color apagado. Un verde oscuro y triste, opaco. Tu lugar en mí. Sasuke¿yo tengo un lugar en tu corazón¡Eso espero!... Pongo una mano en mi pecho y me doy cuenta que no podrá cambiar jamás: Siempre serás el único.

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**

**I'll remember to love**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Mada kanashii love song**

**Now and forever...**

_Siempre serás mi amor_

_Aunque me enamore de alguien otra vez_

_Recordaré amar_

_Como vos me enseñaste_

_Siempre serás en único_

_Sigue siendo una triste canción de amor_

_Hasta que pueda cantar una nueva canción_

_Ahora y para siempre_

¡Sasuke estoy llorando mucho!... Más que todos los días. Pero ni te imaginas donde lloro ahora… Nunca había visto a Konoha desde este lugar… Es hermoso. Extrañaré Konoha, los extrañaré a todos, siempre.

Te amo, demasiado. Y con mi discman y mi voz sigo cantando esta canción triste de amor. Pero esta vez nadie me escucha. Y nadie me escuchará jamás. Eres lo más lindo que tengo y tu recuerdo me alegra. Todas las sonrisas que te di se fueron con tu corazón, todo mi amor se fue en un beso. Me acerco más y más. La última lágrima desciende por mi cara. Sonrío. Estoy en el borde, todo se ve hermoso desde aquí… (Silencio)… Pero ahora no veo. Sólo camino… Camino… Camino…

**Ahora y para siempre serás mi amor…**

"Ahora y para siempre… Sasuke…"

**Se escucha una caída, un cuerpo yace en el suelo inmóvil. Sus ojos ya no quieren abrirse, su corazón ya no quiere palpitar, su dulce aroma se desvanece al son del viento.**

**Lo único que lamento es no haber podido cantar esa nueva canción…**

**.STOP.**

**(Clic!)**

* * *

Sí sí, todos me tenían como "Loner la que siempre pone todas cosas chistositas graciosas y seguramente este fic va a terminar con Sakura bailando lambada" PERO NO!... HAHAHAHA!... (Risa maligna)

Es más triste que pelar cebollas los domingos ToT… (Y no estoy queriendo decir que pelar cebollas los miércoles sea mucho más alegre)

Por favor, si alguien lloró con el fic que me lo diga… ToT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Juro que no era mi idea terminarlo así, pero la chica se me fue poniendo tristona… Dios me libre, este es, por lejos, uno de los fics más tristes que he escrito en mi vida.

No sé si está bien traducido, gomennn…

Aaahh, por cierto, la parte del beso super invento-chamullo por parte de Loner para que quede con la canción. Vamos a suponer que antes de irse le dio un beso¿dale? XD…

Bueno, chau gemte:D… Ojalá les haya gustado aunque esté tristón ToT

_Saku Haruno! -Loner-_


End file.
